Resolutions
by Honeydew92
Summary: First Saiyuki Romance. Written Dec 31 just for the occasion. GokuxLirin KouxYao GoySanDokuHakxSome Random Girls. Rated for mild violence and Swaring by Sanzo and Goyjo


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, but I will own a Goku plush toy soon!

A/N- My first try at Goku/Lirin! Actually it is just my first try at Saiyuki romance... odd, I have a C2 and forum for the couple yet I have never written anything about them together. Although it is hard to think of how they get together... Oh well on with the story! I forgot to say hoe OOC I may make Sanzo act because I have no idea how to protray him, and GASP I am going to make Goku speak in whole sentences and words most of the time!

* * *

**Resolutions**

_You know how people always make resolutions for the new year? You know how they kiss as the clock strikes 12? Well this is a story about two animals that never realised what these traditions ment until they gave them a try._

Sanzo was sitting at the table reading the morning paper as usual when he noticed an odd article. "Oi Hakkai, is it true that today by the solar calander is the day before the new year?""Why yes it is, why do you ask?""No reason, just there is a whole bunch of krap in today's paper about it. Some things on resolutions to do in the new year, and something about kissing your beloved on the strike of midnight. Tch like anyone would do that bunch of shit."  
"Why yes, I have heard much about those traditions, they are quite big in America you know."  
"What's so big in America?" Goku had just walked in the door still in his sleeping clothes. "Oh, Sanzo was just going on about some new years traditions he saw in the paper." answered Hakkai.  
"But new years isn't for a while..."  
"We where talking about the solar New Years, you know how we live by the lunar calander, in America and many other countries they live by the solar calander."  
"I get it now! So what kinda things do they do over there?"  
"Well according to the paper they say what they want to do in the coming year ans they kiss the person they love at the strok of midnight." Then Goyjo walked in from the front door. "Yo Hakkai what where you saying about kissing? Cuz' theres always enough Goyjo to go around to the woderful babes of the world." "Oi Kappa! We where talking about what they do at New Years in that place over the big water thingey!"  
"Baka Saru if you are going to explain something to me at least make it so I can understand you!"  
"I'm not a monkey! So stop calling me one!"  
"You are to a monkey."  
"Am not!"  
"Are To!"  
"Am Not!"  
"Are To!"  
"AM NOT"  
"ARE TO"  
**_Bang! Bang! _**"Shut up, both of you if you value your lives." "Yes Sir."

_Over in the castle with the Kougaiji-ikkou._

"Oniiiiiiiiiii-san!" Lirin exclaimed "Today I am gonna get those thingeys from baldy k?" Since it was still quite early in the morning Kougaiji was still asleep so all he did was groan and turn over in his bed. "Ok then Oni-san byebye for now!"

"She did what?" Kougaiji had just woken up just to find out that his younger sister had run off to do his job again. "I am sorry, but she left so early in the morning that no one was up to stop her." "Oh whatever, come on I have nothing to do today - lets go get her." Kou said.

_Somewhere in the forest with Lirin._

"Uhhhhhh I think they where over that way last time, so they shold be over there now!" Lirin said as she pointed to the city to the left. "Ok I am off! la de da de doooo de da." So Lirin skiped into the city. When she got to the city she yelled out "Oh Balllllllldy!"

At that moment Goyjo happened to be looking out of the window. "Oi Sanzo, our little Solar new years party is gonna be interuppted, the female monkey has come to see you." "What the fuck?" Sanzo retorted. "I said the female monkey has come to see you." "Shit." "Ohohoh! Lirin-chan is here? Maybe she can join us... but wait that would mean she would eat all of my food... Never mind! Leave her out there to do her thing."

Unfortunely Hakkai was out shopping when Lirin arrived, so she saw him and followed him to their hotel. "Sumimasen, she followed me and I had no way to get rid of her, so I invited her in to celebrate the solar new year with us." Hakkai was clearly worn out from not only carrying the groceries back from the market, but having to avoid Lirin from eating them all. "What the heck is she doing here?" Goyjo said. "Hey Lirin-chan what are you gonna make your resolutin ta be this year?" Goku egarly said. "Resolution? What is that some kinda french food or somethin?" She clearly was clueless on this. "She really does share a mind with the mon-" "I"M NOT A MONKEY!" "Alright I'll stop for now, but first let me tell little Lirin-chan what a resolution is." Goyjo then turned to Lirin "A resolution is like a promise that you make for the next year to come, like I am going to pick up more babes and do them then ever this year." Lirin sat down on the ground and thought for a moment. "OK! I got it, my resolutions for this year will be ta' get those sutra thinges from baldy to make my brother happy, and then to eat lots and lots of food!" "Sanzooooo she stole one o' my resolutions! I was gonna eat mor' then ever and then beat a gazillion youkais' buts!" Goku shout out in dismay. "Shut up Saru or you won't get a chance to even be in the new year." "Hai." "So now that we have a female here someone gets to kiss her at the strike of midnight." Goyjo said with a sly grin "I say it sould be the chibi saru, they already share a brain so why not let them smack lips." "WHATT" Both Goku and Lirin exclaimed. "I never heard anythin' 'bout kissin' no boys!" Lirin was mad. "An' I don' wanna kiss her either!" Goku said although you could clearly see the red blush on his face. The truth was that he did want to kiss her, but she had no intention of kissing him so he just ignored his feelings and went along with what she said. Little did anyone know but Goku did have hormones ((gasp)) and he had been stuck in puberty for most of his life and it would be that way forever. But as Goku was lost lost in thought they decied that he would indeed be the one to kiss Lirin and bring in the new year. As for the rest of them Goyjo went out and got them dates.

So as the night went on at about 11:30 Kougaiji and the others found their way into the hotel for they had finally found the Sanzo ikkou! "Yo bro! Come on in there is a party here!" Goyjo said in his drunken voice. "Uhhh why are you partying?" Doku asked his drunk brother. "It's the American New Years, Grab your self a chick down at the bar then come par-tay with us!""OK!" Then Doku went down to the bar to find himself a women. "Let go of my sister now!" Kougaiji was enraged, because Goku and Lirin where eating together and giggleing like to high schoolers on a date. "Oni-san it is OK, he is my lil' meat bun! That is his pet name ya kno'! tee hee hee" Lirin had gotten so caught up in this she had forgotten why she even came. "Uhh Kou-san it is OK, we are on a New years date. In fact, it is almost the new year, why don't you and Yaone be together for your new years date?" Goku had put a little thought behind that statement and it went down quite well. "OK, we will do your little new years thing Lirin but we will go home as soon as you are done OK?" "Yah Yah Oni-san so is Yaone gonna be your date or what?" "Uhhhh well that is up to her now isn't it." Yaone and Kougaiji where both bright red by now. "Well I guess I am free tonight, so yes Kougaiji I will be your date for the New Year." Yaone said.

_Then as the new year approached everyone started the countdown. _

**Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! Happy New Year!  
**

Everyone rejoyced and kissed the girl whom which they had chosen. As for Goku and Lirin their liplock lasted for a couple minutes due to the sweetness of their first kiss. By the time they where done everyone was staring at them. And when they finished Kou grabbed his little sister and ran home. He did not like the look of this new relationship. 

**_Fin

* * *

_**

A/N-Ok so how was it? Ya I know quite a bit OOC, but I wrote this in one day and want to get this up by midnight. So there is my latest story, and there may be a sequil to what happens if all gors well. 


End file.
